


Golden Dawn

by moose_chan



Series: OT11 Nights [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boot Worship, F/F, F/M, Groping, Implied Sexism, Indentured Servitude, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot first, Sea sickness, Sexual Harassment, Tags will be updated as more characters are introduced, Threats of Violence, fem!Luke, in the form of being stepped on, no beta we die like men, then porn, they're not demons per say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Captain Carmilla's got a ship, a crew and a goal - she's going to be Queen of the Pirates.  Only problem is, no one has seen the Pirate King in years.  His son, the Pirate Prince Diavolo, isn't going to just tell her outright where the King is so she can challenge the right to his crown.That just means she's going to have to hunt down Diavolo's Admirals stationed across the seven seas so she can strong arm him into obeying her will.  Then she's going to take what's hers.AKA: OT11 Pirate AU, my dudes(7 Brothers, MC, Diavolo, Barbatos & Solomon)
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: OT11 Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Bottle of Rum

"Not the boots," Carmilla deftly swung the drunken sack of clothing in her hands to position his head away from her. 

A pair of blue eyes under a shocking head of disheveled white hair glared up at her, "Not an issue," he drawled out, trying to still put on airs despite being three sheets to the wind, "if you wouldn't toss me so," 

"If you think this is tossing, wait till you get on my ship."

The man with white hair made a retching noise that echoed across the cobblestone of the empty street, but thankfully nothing came up. "Why in the infernal wonder would I get on your ship,"

"Because, love," she practically purred as they started walking again once she was sure he wasn't going to throw up his rum and the contents of his dinner. Though it was more her walking and the man being dragged along next to her, "You are absolute shite at cards, I won you fair and square,"

Voices loud and heavy with anger and threats picked up behind them. He laughed a clear note that almost had her smiling in return. It was a pleasing sound that she would have enjoyed if it wasn't for the situation at hand - "You sure 'bout that?" he drunkenly slurred while stumbling on the uneven stone. 

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. Carmilla hoped they wouldn't figure out just how badly she had cheated until she was long gone, but at least she had a bit of a head start. She'd have stayed and fought, but the odds weren't quite in her favor even with her twin pistols and sword strapped to her hips. Best to run and sort it all out later. Or hope they'd forget. She could always buy them off later if worse came to worse, since she doubted they'd forget any time soon. "Well, up you go," Carmilla picked the man up as if he weighed next to nothing and threw him over her shoulder with no more wherewithal for his feelings than if he was a sack of potatoes, "and off we go."

His clothing was surprisingly soft as it brushed against her neck and hands. The material was far nicer quality than even her best coat - and she had a few, perks of getting first cut as Captain after a haul. It surprised her because the rather unassuming clothing did not scream wealth and while he didn't have the airs of a noble, he was just as stupid as one if tonight was anything to go by. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was more to the man than he let on. He had wanted to make a bet with her, the sheer audacity he had when he approached her was the only reason he was still breathing and didn't have a knife in his stomach.

Though a small part of her whispered that it was because he was stunningly beautiful. The unknown man was like the marble statues she had seen in temples during her travels across the known world, depicting their gods with cold gazes and unforgivably sharp facial features that judged the sinners that came before them to grovel. The same haunty features that looked down at her while she drank by herself and boldly stated he wanted to make her part of his harem. Carmilla hadn't even entertained the notion that she would agree, and why should she? Instead she had turned in her chair, leaning relaxed against the bar and ignored the sharp glare from the barkeep as a nonverbal reminder for her to mind her words and not incite yet another brawl in his establishment.

It had been her luck that the white haired man was easily goaded to her bidding and unable to hold his rum. It had not been her luck that he also could not play cards to save his life, quite literally. As per the way of neutral ports in shady districts with Governors that cared more about lining their pockets than upholding public morality, their small two person betting pool had grown in size and scope as more joined in on their little game. Carmilla had to use every trick she knew, and it had barely been enough to pull through and keep him from being sold to a rather brute of a pirate that had a long standing grudge against her. It had been weird, now that she thought about it, that she had risked quite a bit to save the idiot. The small part of her chimed in again on how nice his ass was, a thought that had been confirmed the moment she threw him over her shoulder and got a handful of it - it really was a nice ass. She chose again to ignore said voice. 

The Goddess of Fortune seemed to favor her tonight - due to the early hour of the morning no one was out yet and it made their path down to the docks quick and able to move without being stopped or found. The man that swung over her shoulder seemed to be out, or at least knew to keep his mouth shut while they fled past sleepy houses and shuttered store fronts. Most of the lanterns had long run out of fuel and even the magical ones with wards to power them were running low, only managing to cast dim green lighting that flickered weakly against their glass containers. Carmilla kept a wide berth to the green lights, not trusting the vile things to only provide light. 

Ignoring his soft protests as she started to jog now that they were closer to the docks, she picked up her pace and ducked off the main drag of the sleepy port town. Despite it being almost sunrise, they were able to stay hidden under the heavy fog. It was the same fog that had forced her and her crew to dock in the first place. She was finally glad for its presence. The mystic she had visited before going off to her favorite bar on the island had promised it'd lift before the next dawn - and while the old crack pot was full of shit, in that moment Carmilla was glad to have been ripped off. 

She quickly maneuvered across the docks with a sure foot despite the swaying motions towards a tiny row boat that she had taken in earlier. Unceremoniously, she tossed the man down without a care that he landed softly. With the oars in place and the tie holding it to the dock undone, she quickly moved them out to the large war ship that was anchored in the deeper section of the harbor. The familiar light that hung off the back of the _Poena_ guided her through the fog. Each row had her breathing easier, each burning cry from her tired muscles put her farther from the grasp of the angry mob.

The small row boat bumped against her beauty and she pet the side of it affectionately. Picking the sleeping man up, she threw him back over her shoulder and made the slow climb up the ladder to the deck. She called out to the woman who had been previously lounging in a temporary rope hammock above her head, "Agnes, head count?" At the sound of her Captain's voice, the woman in question had immediately woken up from her nap and started to get to work amid the sails. 

"You're the last one, Cap'," her voice was loud and clear as she scrambled over the web of rope and wood high above their heads on the deck. 

"Good," she knew her quartermaster would be up in the early pre-dawn hours. "Cecily," 

"No need to yell," the quiet woman who served as her quartermaster stepped out from below deck. She dusted off her pants, but they didn't come clean and the black grime stayed put. Her features soured, but then soured further when she saw the man thrown over her Captain's shoulders. 

"There you are," Carmilla shifted the man a bit, "we need to go, get everyone up and man the oars," she cut off a protest, "can't wait, anchor needed to be up before I even started rowing back. Overstayed our welcome," 

Cecily gave her a dry and level look, there was no emotion to the gaze but Carmilla knew she should probably feel shame. If she had any. 

"Tell Fortune to move her ass and weigh anchor," Carmilla barked, her eyes dead set on the white fog that continued to creep along the planks of the harbor docks hiding the crowd she knew was there. 

"But the view, Captain!" Agnes could be heard protesting above them, lost somewhere in the still ever present fog. "Aint no better up here either!" 

"You need tha' gone?" The man seemed to barely come to, long enough to mutter something and a flash of blue light went off behind her back. "Fixed it for you. Goodnight,"

"What did you do-" Carmilla turned quickly, the motion causing the man to throw up on the deck. She cursed at the puke covered coils of rope, then cursed louder when the fog began to clear out. "Man the oars," she practically yelled at the top of her lungs, "get us out of here," she stormed across the deck over to the stairs, taking them two at a time until she was on the quarter deck. With one hand she was able to pull out a pistol and fired off a warning shot. It went low, a loud shattering sound of wood versus bullet, a noise that caused the angry mass of folk to pause as they stormed the harbor docks - lest she fire again and actually mean it. 

"Didja piss off ta whole town, Cap'?" A spitfire of a woman grinned as she leaned against the wheel to the ship on the next platform above them. The wood in her hands was an extension to her body that showed in how she moved with such ease as the ship started to move with a creaking groan from below. The older woman's skin was tanned almost like leather, due to how much time she spent under the sun's harsh light. She wore no shirt, the offending material was tied around her hips. Her breasts were bound tight to her chest, a black material that was crossed and tied in a rather intricate pattern that weaved and knotted its way around her torso and shoulders. The same black material was wound around her head with matching knots and patterns, effectively keeping her hair out of her face and out of sight. 

"Not the whole town, Fortune," 

"Just enough to make it count," Cecily joined them on the deck, giving Fortune a wide berth as she manned the wheel. Fortune's arms flexed under the strain, toned and hard muscles holding them steady as the oars moved them away from the mob and the sleepy port. 

Carmilla only snorted, "Not like I came up short," she hoisted the sleeping man up - he only muttered but didn't wake up. 

"Is it wise to have him," Cecily only looked askance at him while she tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her ears, preferring to keep her head turned towards the crew down below as they scrambled over the deck. 

"Didn't have much of a choice, he'll work off his debt or I'll dump him at the next port if he's too much of a hassle."

"It'll come out of your pay," Fortune didn't turn to look at the two of them, Cecily nodded in agreement despite it. 

"Yeah, yeah," Carmilla only repositioned him as an afterthought, fucker was a wiggler while he slept. "I think it'll pay off - I have a hunch, as long as he doesn't run his mouth."

"You like 'em mouthy," 

"Not this one," Carmilla said in a tone that only had the other two smiling knowingly. She turned on her heel, the clip of her boot heel the only noise beside the cry of the gulls as they left the port behind them. "You two know the plan, wake me up at the end of the morning watch if I'm not already up." 

The two watched her go with the newest addition to the ship, neither one daring to say anything until the Captain was long gone. 

The man with white hair woke with a raging headache that pinched his features tight. The sway of the boat on top of the cloth hammock had him green from his chest to his ears and quickly scrambling to get out in order to throw up in the bucket placed near him for that exact instance. 

The sound alerted Carmilla, who only turned slightly from her position at her desk in the corner of the room. She snorted when she saw him floundering over the bucket. Instead of helping she turned back to her book and went back to scratching slowly and carefully across the surface of the page. She was still wearing the clothing from last night, sans her jacket. The jacket was tossed on her bed, the sheets made and tucked into place. It was quite possible she hadn't slept. Over the bed were windows that stretched the whole length of the room, the clean glass offering an unobstructed view of the open sea they left in their trail. The room was sparsely decorated, a few rugs were thrown across the floor but not much else besides two large trunks with rugs and blankets folded and strapped to the lid. The true wealth was in the craftsmanship of the ship itself, even Solomon that knew barely anything about ships could tell this ship was built by an expert. It wasn't gaudy or over the top, the ornate working of the wood told a story of love and devotion by the creator. It was an odd juxtaposition to see all this craftsmanship in the hands of a pirate. 

Solomon groaned, pulling his sweat soaked clothing off of his body as a cruel reminder that he had royally fucked up and continued to do so. It was far too hot for anything other than sleeping naked, or as close as one could. Let alone falling asleep drunk and fully clothed. 

"First door on your left will bring you back onto the deck. Try not to puke on my ropes this time, ya bilge rat." 

The man didn't even reply, another wave brought more bile up from his stomach and he quickly ran out the door she pointed out. 

Carmilla finished up her map work, leaving it out so it could dry before she made her way out to the deck to hunt down her rat. At the door, she snagged her hat from a hook before she stepped out into the harsh morning sunlight that promised another sweltering day. She found the man clinging to the rail, pale and green and somehow looking worse for wear despite the fresh air. 

"Sybil," Carmilla called over to a slight woman who was smeared in soot from her hair to her toes, "get our newest addition a mug of rum." The mentioning of rum had the white haired man throwing up again, his skin clammy despite the spray of sea that misted him with each crest of a wave the ship made. 

"This here sea rover is a galley," she felt like laughing at his pathetic land legs, "I'd hate to see how you'd fare on a sloop." 

"I take it that means you took me up on my bet,"

"Bet," she side eyed the pathetic man with a snort, "you owe me more than a simple bet you couldn't follow up on."

He didn't respond, opting instead to throw up. The next bit of muttered words were lost to the sea.

"Speak up, or at least look at me."

"I said," the man turned, but then promptly turned back to the railing in order to throw up a clear bile that he almost choked on. 

"You shouldn't have too much left in you by now, bilge rat," 

"Solomon," he turned to give his best stare, despite his desperate cling to the railing. "My name is Solomon."

"I prefer bilge rat, till you earn your name back."

"Earn my," Solomon's features darkened, "absolutely not."

"Bilge rat it is," she stepped up next to him and took a deep breath of sea air. The Caribbean had been unseasonably warm, which only made their travels easier despite all the trouble they had recently run into. Storm season wasn't that far off now and her frustration was growing with it thanks to the sharp dead end of the trail she and the crew had picked up on a few weeks ago. 

"I don't remember much after you tossed me over your shoulder like a barbarian outside the bar," Solomon finally managed. 

Carmilla made a soft humming sound as she rolled up the sleeves to her white silk shirt that was surprisingly clean and free of rips. "Didn't miss much, just some blue flashy lights and the fog up and rolling out as if you asked it kindly to leave after tea time was over."

Solomon cursed in a language Carmilla didn't understand the meaning to, but the intention was still there. 

"Want to explain those pretty markings," she pointed to the dark black lines that swirled out on his skin from beneath his ragged shirt that had definitely seen better days after the treatment it got last night. 

"No," he was sullen, sulking in between the bouts of projectile bile left in his stomach. 

A swift movement of arms and legs had Solomon dangling precariously over the edge of the ship. She held him sure in a claw like grip around his neck, "Want to tell me now?"

"Magic," he gasped, his features going from green to deathly pale. "I can't swim," his voice was small, "please,"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it." She was bright and cheerful, despite holding the man out over the railing still. "How did you do it."

"The marks," he stuttered, "I'm a sorcerer, a good one at that," 

"Don't trust sorcerers," she said darkly, her smile fading. 

"You can trust me," 

"Can I?"

"Absolutely, I can help you during your hunt for the seven Admirals,"

"You have very few words left to explain yourself. Chose wisely. How you know what we're doing, tell me the truth before I let the sharks sort it out,"

Solomon cursed a few more times, "Everyone knows what you're doing, it's all the bars talk about. The whores practically won't shut up about you, all of them are so proud that one of-"

"You finish that statement and I will drop you, even if you could help me."

"Okay, okay," he quickly held out his hands, "look, I listen and hear all sorts of things, and I'm smart."

Carmilla snorted, "Not that smart, can't hold your rum for shit. You even managed to get yourself sold into slavery to pay your debts,"

"Book smart then, common sense not withstanding," he pleaded, eyes wide as he gasped around her tightening grip, "please just put my feet back on the deck, Captain."

That seemed to be the correct string of words to placate her and she set him back down on the deck. Solomon wasn't sure if he was more impressed with her strength, or that she had managed to do all that without knocking off the rather impressive cocked hat that sat on her head. The black leather material was well worn and triangular in shape. Along the edge was gold colored lace and pinned to the side was a rather large and bent gold coin that held five feathers of various sizes and colors in place. 

"Come along then, ya educated bilge rat." She turned on her heel and left him gaping behind her without looking back. 

Solomon looked around him wildly as his vision swam with dark spots. The crew had paused during their spat but now that the show was over they quickly went back to work. They ignored him without any more overt staring that could get them in trouble, even the one that had gone off to get him rum had turned on her heel the moment the Captain had almost tossed him over the edge. That was fine with him, he never wanted to drink again after last night and this morning. The ship still rolled dangerously under his feet and he felt his stomach move with it. Instead of looking at the startling crystal blue ocean, he tried to focus on the horizon. He could see the shore distantly, a vague shimmer of an outline more than anything else. His head snapped back to the crew when it finally hit his tired and scattered brain he followed after the Captain. 

"Captain, your crew," he stepped back into her quarters where she stood next to her desk along the far wall of the room with her back to him. 

"What about them," she turned, giving him another look that told him to mind his tongue or she'd be more than willing to toss him over the edge. Her hat was neatly tucked under her arm, the feathers draping down gracefully by her side and ran over the material of her tight black pants. It was hard to not stare at her ass, he tried to look anywhere but. Thinking it was safer to look at her face, he hadn't noticed last night due to the scarf she wore in the bar but her hair was cropped close to her head almost as if she ran a knife over it every morning to keep it that short. The lack of hair only sharpened her facial features and golden rings that hung in her ears, highlighting high cheekbones and hardened grey eyes. A nasty scar ran down the side of her face from her left eye to her chin, but that too only drew attention to her stare. A stare that was currently pinning him to his spot in the doorway. 

"They're all," he paused, unsure if he should continue - he eyed the knife tucked in her belt warily. Though it probably wasn't the only knife on her, "-women?"

"Aye, you weren't kidding about being only book smart, bilge rat." 

"Solomon, please, Captain."

"When ya earn it." 

"Aren't you worried?"

Carmilla scoffed and gave him the exact same look she had given him at the bar last night, entertained contempt - for the moment. "Why's that?"

"I'm a man, they're all women," he let his voice trail off with the implication. 

Her smile turned feral and her step was sure despite the roll of the ship beneath her as she closed in on Solomon. He stood stalk still, fear holding him in place as he trembled under the weight of her stare. 

"All you would have to do is open that pretty mouth of yours and it'd ruin the mood," she ran her thumb over his bottom lip with a harsh tug enjoying the flush that ran down his neck and how quickly his breathing came, "plus," she reached down and cupped his dick with a callous movement. He jumped but didn't move, her grin only widened when she felt him twitch against her palm, "you don't have the right equipment they want." 

Carmilla's laugh was harsh, a sharp noise while she watched him work through her statement. Satisfied he was done making a fool of himself, she released him and stepped back to her desk while motioning him to join her with a tilt of her head. 

She pointed to the maps that were pinned to the wall and the organized chaos on her desk, "Alright, educated bilge rat, this here is what I got so far. I can't read that foreign shit," she pointed to the pile that dwarfed the one next to it, "but I can read thissun," she pointed to the smaller one. "Tell me the location of the closest Admiral and you can start earning your name back, then whatcha owe me from last night's adventure. We won't even start on how you'll earn your keep while you're on my ship." 

Solomon only looked at the pile in question, he pushed a few letters off the top and spied one that caught his interest. "You don't care for an order?" 

"Easiest path, don't want to sail around the damn world more than I have to. Crew voted, we all agreed." She was cut off when a woman poked her head in from the deck. 

"Captain!" 

Carmilla turned to face the excited woman, "Speak, Auds," 

The dark skinned features were filled with joy, her bright brown eyes practically danced - "Merchant ship within reach, easy pickings looks like,"

"Tell the crew to get ready to board, Cecily know?"

Auds nodded so hard her brightly colored silk scarf threatened to come undone from where it was tied to keep her wild and curly hair out of her face, "Aye, she sent me,"

"Let's go then," Carmilla paused at the door and before she put her hat back on, she turned to Solomon. "You better have a name and a location by the time we've stripped that Merchant ship, ya hear?" 

"Yes, Captain,"

"Good, puke in the bucket if you need to and don't leave this room or let me down, bilge rat," she squared the hat neatly on her head, "or you'll find out first hand how this ship treats rats that overstay their welcome." 


	2. Fool's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Admiral is located, Captain can't keep her hands, er, boots, to herself
> 
> Here's your porn, tags are updated

Carmilla wasn't an asshole. Rude? Sure. Asshole? No. 

She had come into the _Poena_ some time in her early twenties, her exact age a mystery even to herself. The spot for Captain of the ship had been a fight to the death and she had emerged victorious and bloody, a fight that was still whispered about in bars when they spotted her shaved head or extravagant hat. Years had passed since she had taken over, but the core mission had not changed despite her new goal to become Queen- 

Work for me, or die. 

She gave all the crew members of a ship she captured that choice. Most pirate Captain's wouldn't even give them the choice. A simple toss over the side to get rid of the excess waste and move on with their day. 

Carmilla's predicament was different because she needed people to man her oars. She wasn't a monster, she didn't chain her crew to their seats like a few of her fellow Captains did in these waters, Pirate or not. That had been the first thing to go when she took over the ship, ripping out the black metal hooks from beneath the benches with a visceral snarl that had scared anyone that might have had any lingering doubts about her capabilities. She told the crew they had a choice - work for her until their debt was paid and she'd drop them off at the next port once verified they were clear, or stay on with her as members, as equals, and earn their way to treasure beyond their wildest dreams. 

While her main core crew above deck was female, as Solomon had brightly pointed out, there were a few men down on the oars. That was the only position she would offer new conscript male sailors on board her ship. Carmilla kept them in line with a healthy dose of fear and a zero strike policy - any uncalled for attention to a crew member would earn the aggressor the loss of their finger. Fingers an oarsman desperately needed to keep if he wanted to stay employed. Carmilla herself hadn't had the occasion to take a finger, but not for lack of instances. Her crew had always been more than willing to put the offender in line themselves without the need for their Captain to step in. 

The crew she had now were complacent enough with their current affairs. Too busy looting ships instead of trying to get in unwelcome pants. Merchant ships were a plenty in these waters, multiple trade routes overlapped with ships heavy cargo simply begging for her to take it off their hands. Though this ship was a bit - different than the others. 

"Captain!" Sybil practically radiated delight as she poked her soot covered head up from below deck, and whatever made Sybil this happy made Carmilla wary. Very wary. 

"What," she was already on edge, unhappy with how the events had unfolded that lead up to her standing on the enemy ship without the need to draw her pistol. She still kept the weapons at the ready, sure that the flintlock mechanism was dry. The crew they had gathered up had given in far too easy. The ship had even stopped running the moment they spotted their colors. Carmilla was expecting a hunt, a fight - not this. 

"It aint no merchant ship," she motioned for her to come closer to check out what was below deck. "They have cannons, nice cannons!" Carmilla opted to stay on deck, preferring to looking down into the dark depths. 

"What do you mean, they have nice cannons and didn't fire on us," she turned, looking through the gathered crew for the Captain of the enemy ship. "Where is he, where is your Captain," she barked out and the men before her flinched. 

"Don't got one," a thin waif of a thing slid through the crowd, "I told'em to stop when I saw it was you," 

"What happened to 'em," Carmilla eyed the crowd with a sharp glare to make sure they weren't going to pull anything stupid. 

"Was useless, we dumped his sorry lot in the last port."

"Then what was your plan," 

"Join up with you," 

"With me,"

"Yep,"

"You know what I do to men," the men in question shrank back from her.

"I aint no man," she lifted her shirt to show off, while flat, a bound chest none the less. 

"Fair," Carmilla nodded and the girl lowered her shirt. "Still doesn't explain your plan."

"I follow your command, they follow mine." She shrugged her shoulders, "You need help if you're going to take on the Pirate King," 

Carmilla long gave up hope that she would be operating in the shadows for much longer at this rate. 

"What makes you think they'll listen to you or that I need your help,"

"Your monkey said it the best. I got cannons, nice cannons. I could have had my men blow you outta the water the moment you raised your pretty colors. But I didn't." The young girl stared up at Carmilla with determination. Her blond hair was a mess, a right bird's nest that was barely tied to the nape of her neck. Her clothes were a shade better, though obviously not her own due to being a size too big and hanging loose on her already thin frame. But she had fire beneath her fair blue eyes and held her own against a pirate Captain known to raise ships for simply looking at her wrong. 

"Aright, you've made your point. Fine." She turned to the crew of the ship they had boarded, "You sorry lot will follow her?" 

A chorus of 'aye' and 'yes' rang out without hesitation, "She's got more gumption than the last one,"

"You'll follow me?"

They were quiet this time around, but they finally nodded once they got over their fear. 

"One rule," the waif stood firm while a man that rivaled Solomon's beauty moved from out of the crowd to stand behind her. He placed a deeply tanned hand on her shoulder but didn't speak, the color of his skin was almost as black as the night sky and Carmilla found herself staring. He wore barely any clothing, or cloth that barely passed as clothing. He was built, though his muscles were lithe instead of heavy. More akin to a graceful panther than a raging bull. There was a dull black metal band around his neck, despite how heavy it looked his neck remained unbent from the weight. "No one touches Simeon,"

Carmilla scoffed, "No one from my crew is going to force the man to do something he doesn't want," she held the man's gaze, his light blue eyes going wide at her words. His hair was in a far better state than the waif's and the fine silken strands were as dark as his skin. It hung past his ears and was pushed around easily by the salt kissed breeze. 

"I mean it," the blond huffed, trying to make herself look bigger, drawing Carmilla's gaze away from the man in question. "That's why we kicked the last Captain to port," Simeon's hand gripped tightly against her shirt as a warning. "No, Imma tell her and everyone is going to know." Her voice rang out in the silence around them. "He ain't interested, anyone touches him answers to me and then we're gone." 

"Fine," Carmilla dismissed the brat, "Easy enough terms, since we already have the likes in place. Though we take a finger for misplaced affections." Her smile showed a hint of teeth, "I believe this calls for a celebration." She turned, looking for her First Mate, "Isabel," the woman looked up from a worn book she had been reading while perched on a barrel, "Break out our rum, we've got a new ship to break in."

A cry went up from her old crew while they swarmed to welcome the new one into the fold. Their Captain had said to welcome them, so welcome them they would. 

"What's your name, kid?" She half turned her head to look down at the shorter person who was still standing near her despite the festivities broke out around them. Barrels were brought up from the hull and a violin was starting to tune from the crew of the newest addition, much to her old crew's delight. 

"Kidd," she stated simply, with only a hint of sass. 

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh. Gumption indeed. 

The sun was well over its zenith by the time she made it back to her cabin. If she had thought it was a mess on her desk before she left, Carmilla was returning to a whole new definition of the word disaster. Papers were strewn across every available surface, including the ground. Solomon sitting on the floor and was deep into a worn leather bound book, muttering to himself and jotting notes into one of her blank journal he had commandeered for his own purposes. There was a plate that didn't match the well worn wooden slabs that were part of her ship's, she eyed the foreign looking fruit that were cut up into bite sized chunks. 

"Where did you get that,"

He looked up, not surprised at her entrance when he was alerted to it when the door shut behind her. The muted sounds of celebration continued despite the lack of their Captain to attend to the party. "What, the journal, I uh, saw it unused on your desk so I-"

"No," she remained leaning against the door frame and didn't remove her hat. "The food. Was coming to ask you if you thought you could stomach some food by now or if it'd just be a waste of my stores. But it seems you've got a few tricks, Sorcerer."

"I can summon a bit, here and there." He tried to downplay the results, already figuring where she was going with this. He was not about to be turned into their magical chef. Just because he could, didn't mean he would. "Not enough for one hundred and fifty or so crew, mind you, but for one or two it works in a pinch."

She made a noncommittal noise, "More like two hundred plus now, though it would be nice to never have to go to port as often," her sigh was wistful and he only ignored it. 

"They all joined?"

"New ship on top of the new crew,"

"That's unusual, even for you." He shrugged not really caring either way before he motioned to the mess around him, "Though it'll help. I've got an idea, on Admiral Mammon, how do you feel about the Spanish Empire's colonies?"

She paused to think for a moment before walking over to the map, "The silver would be nice, if we find a few merchant routes along these waters here," her calloused finger ran along the peninsula. "Thankfully all those pompous Spaniards are too busy fighting their wars to play King instead of paying mind to us pirates." 

Solomon only nodded, "We can use that to our favor - he's north west of us, in the Gulf." He held up the book then pointed to a map, "My Latin is stronger than my Spanish," he held up a hand to stop her from interrupting him, "but I can read it better than I speak it." He went back to tapping on the map, "We'll want to start here. He patrols this area seemingly at random with no heads or tails as to why," he pointed along the coast highlighting certain colonies. "He may be after gold and chasing down rumors, or he may be an idiot. It is truly baffling. I really am not too certain what lies beyond his reasoning." Solomon could only sigh, looking at the mess around him. "It's a bit vague, but our best bet for an easy target. Admiral Beelzelbub is here in the Caribbean waters, but I will be fucked if I can find even a hint of his shadow at the moment. He's silent on his location at the moment through all the communication you gave me." The communication in question was tossed away with a huff, "He may know you're here and is laying low." 

Carmilla moved to lean against her desk, drunk enough to not give a fuck and take off her hat but not drunk enough to miss how important the information he had for her was. "Good," she looked over the map, "We can get Admiral Mammon and then on the way out force him to lure out his brother. Tell me, bilge rat, do you want a reward for all your hard work?"

"It'd be nice if you used my name," he was back to being sullen as he hunched over the mess, not looking at her as she sat down in her chair he had dared not to sit in earlier while he worked. 

"Oh?" She leaned back in the chair, a cocky grin on her face. "You sure about that?" Carmilla spread her legs slowly, letting the sound of her boots being dragged across the wooden floor draw his attention up towards her actions. "I can think of a few other things you might be interested in. If not, you can go back to your books and I can just get myself off-" she looked down, the tilt of her head causing the feathers in her hat to flutter against her shoulder playfully. 

Solomon eagerly got up on his knees, pushing his morning's work to the side and slowly positioned himself between her spread legs. 

"Stay on your knees, pet," she growled and pressed her boot harshly against his chest when he attempted to stand. He promptly sat back down from the force and looked up at her trying to figure out what she wanted from him. "Good," she purred, leaning forward to run a calloused hand down the side of his face without lowering her foot. "So pretty with your soft skin, I could almost think you were some fancy princeling that has run away from his castle." He stiffened slightly under her touch and she noticed immediately, "I don't care, even if you are." Solomon went back to being relaxed under her touch as her fingers trailed down to his lips. "On my ship you're just part of my crew and nothing else. No one gives a shit who you were before you stepped onto the _Poena,"_ a ghost of a smile hinted on his lips at the mention of the ship's name. "Ah, you did say you understood Latin,"

"Rather fitting name for a ship with you as her Captain," 

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me, pet," she pulled down on his lower lip not so gently with her thumb, eyes following as it bounced back into place when she released it. "Been thinking about that mouth of yours all morning," her eyes sharped to slits when he moved to take her thumb between his teeth. 

"What do you want from me, Captain?" He licked the underside of her thumb and bit down on it gently. 

"Use that mouth of yours,"

"Understood, Captain," he ran his hands up her legs as she lowered her foot to his groin. He followed along the inseam until he made it to her belt. She didn't lift her hips to help him, or make any indication she was willing to move. Her foot kept him very firmly in place when the toe of her boot pressed down subtly against his growing erection. Not that he minded. If anything he strained against her boot, desperate to press himself against it in some vain hope for friction to ease the growing ache of his erection. The moment her boot had hit his chest he had been hard and now it was painful given the lack of attention he was receiving. 

There was a desperate hope in his brain that if he did a good enough job, she'd reward him with a release of his own. He quickly got to work, leaning forward to mouth over the material of her pants while his fingers deftly undid the heavy brass buckle to her belt. The leather ties to her pants were next and he didn't stop until just the top part of her cunt was exposed. It was all he could reach given his current predicament, but her clit was accessible. She had said to use his mouth, which only made him try harder to please her in hope that she'd ask for more. Solomon paused, his mouth right above her partially exposed mound. 

Looking up, he caught her heavy lidded gaze as she watched him with barely concealed lust. She looked regal, relaxed there in her chair while wearing her hat that went so well with her skin a deep olive tone that was indicative to her ancestral heritage and also to her profession on board a ship. In all his years as a King in the past, all the following centuries spent traveling and searching for more arcane knowledge beyond his own, he had never met someone who could command his presence like the woman in front of him. This was a woman who deserved his worship. "My Queen," he breathed out and began to lick and tease her. 

"What did you call me," her hands knotted painfully in his hair, drawing his head back away from her hips and forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes were hard and a dangerous gleam flashed. 

Eyes wide, he hastily tried to appease her by looking down and attempting to look demure. "My Queen," he tried to keep his voice from shaking, fearing a gross misstep that would send him over the railing. 

" 'M not Queen yet," she huffed, but still released the tight hold. Her hand stayed in his hair, pulling him back to the task at hand. "But you can use that title when we're alone." He kissed the inside of her thigh as she laughed. "Such a mouth," she tilted his head back with a smile still on her lips, "I like that about you, pet."

It was the first time he had seen her smile, her actual smile, and he felt his heart almost stop despite the magic that fueled his body. Oh. He knew right then he'd follow this woman to the end of the Earth if she asked him to. 

"Get back to work, pet," she chided him with a tap on his cheek. 

Solomon could tell from her reaction that the heat from his mouth as he pressed his lips against her half clothed cunt had her clenching with desire. It was hard to resist and not move, despite her orders. A low groan left his lips before he could stop himself. 

"Does my pet enjoy licking me that much?" She looked down at him entirely pleased at how desperate he was growing for more. "As a reward, I'll let you rub yourself against my boot." Her boot flexed over him with a quick downward press that had him immediately rutting against her shoe the moment she gave the okay. 

He cursed, not relenting in the first task that had been given to him. Solomon trailed his tongue along the top part of her folds, tasting and teasing what he could while he ground his hips against her boot desperate for the friction it provided. He strained his hips, forcing himself to move in time with his licks against her folds. Sucking her clit into her mouth, he flicked the sensitive bud in time with his hips letting the pace mount until it was a fast unrelenting flick of his tongue that had her relentlessly chasing her orgasm by pressing his head hard against her mound. 

Carmilla's head tilt back in a silent cry, her body going taunt with pleasure from his skilled tongue. She was careful not to accidentally flex her foot as she shook in the afterglow, his nimble tongue still teasing a few more shocks of pleasure from her body. 

With his hair tight under her grip, she forced him to look up at her once he had pushed her through her orgasm. She held his gaze while she watched him thrust against her boot. "Do you like pleasuring yourself against my boot, pet?" It was hard to not lick her lips when she saw how much of her own juices coated his lips and his chin. 

"Yes, my Queen," he gave her a nod that was almost frantic, desperately holding off on his impending orgasm that was screaming to be released. His shoulders trembled as he did his best to stave off his orgasm. "Please," he begged. 

Her smile returned with only a slight bite to it. Carmilla was slow to lean down and languidly licked his chin to taste herself. Satisfied, she moved back in her chair, sated from her own orgasm and pleased with the results. "Do you want to come, pet?"

"Yes," he panted, letting himself lean into her grip. "Yes, my Queen," 

The look of wonder and worship was one she could quickly get drunk off of on top of watching him come undone by simply pleasuring himself against her. "Come for me, pet,"

He tried to hold her gaze until it became too much and he felt his eyes start to roll up into the back of his head. There was no way for him to prepare for the raw fire that burned through him during his release. The intensity seared itself into his brain and a garbled curse left his lips as his vision dimmed. Never had he come in his pants without a hand to stimulate him. If this was foreplay according to the Captain, he wasn't sure if he would survive penetrative sex with her. He felt his body go limp, drained from the experience. Instead of falling over from the overload to his mental facilities, he felt her catch him and hoist him up on unsteady legs. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, pet. Then you can take a rest." His vision swam as he felt her move him towards her bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!Luke is Kidd, just in case that wasn't clear - also zero porn involving fem!Luke, jury is still out on Simeon


End file.
